Lo siento, Hermano
by DamistaH
Summary: Coloven. corto relato acerca de el actual problema fronterizo entre estos países hermanos


**_Este es un pequeño escrito, referente a el problema actual de la frontera._**

 ** _La imagen me pertenece._**

 ** _Hetalia no me pertenece, pero estos personajes si._**

 ** _Narra: Colombia -David-_**

 ** _Advertencia: Tristezas, ...Mucha tristeza._**

* * *

 ** _Lo siento Hermano._**

 ** _Y_** o me quede paralizado cuando el vino a mí, cuando agacho su cabeza y sus hebras negras escondieron sus ojos, que estaba seguro, estaban cerrados, esos caribes hermosos, estaban gastados, su brillo se había perdido, huecos, siendo la sombra de lo que algún vez ame

No conté los "lo siento" o sus disculpas, pero cada una de ellas martillaban mi corazón dolorosamente, sin compasión.

Estaba triste. Si lo estaba, estaba enojado, también, dolido, iracundo. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos al leer las noticias, al ver a mi gente, a su gente cruzar la frontera, al ver a niños cargar enseres, al ver a los animales seguirlos, tan deprimente, tan inhumano.

Mi pecho me duele, es un dolor, un ardor profundo de impotencia, de pena. Me duele, me duele tanto, pero sé que a Él le duele mucho más, está sufriendo. Soy tan víctima como el, somos tan víctimas como aquellas personas que fueron expulsadas. Esto no alivia mi dolor.

Venezuela esta tan dolido como yo, y no se atreve a verme a los ojos seguramente por miedo a que no acepte sus disculpas, yo no…yo no sé si aceptarlas, estoy tan turbado, tan molesto, tan triste. Está desesperado por que diga algo, porque le responda de alguna manera.

Me dice que es no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, y le creo, me afirma que la gran mayoría de su pueblo desaprueba lo que está pasando, lo que su presidente está haciendo, dice que lo siente, pide que lo perdone, quiere que no le guarde rencor… ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar los platos rotos? ¿Por qué? Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que intentado hacer es que nos llevemos bien como era antes, ¿Por qué no me lo permiten? ¿Por qué mi gente y la suya tienen que sufrir de esta manera? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el?

Me cuestiono estas preguntas sin que el sospeche la turbación que siento, tanto así que no escuche lo último que me dijo. Inconscientemente un impulso de llorar llega a mis ojos, y los siento húmedos, ardiéndome, cerré los parpados y aspiré profundamente. Me estoy rompiendo.

 **-yo…-** Comencé pero no termine, no pude, lleve ambas manos a mi rostro por que no podía controlar todo lo que sentía, toda la impotencia que sentía, toda la tristeza, el dolor y la rabia.-

 **\- Lo siento mucho-** Me dice y noto como su voz se quiebra, esta tan arrepentido. –

 **\- ¿Por qué…tiene que pasar esto?-** Formule una pregunta en mi intento por continuar lo que había empezado, pero sabía que nadie la iba a responder por que nadie conoce la respuesta correcta. - **¿Por qué tiene…que pasarnos?**

Cuando el alzo la mirada, y yo quite las manos de mi rostro, sus caribes estaban desbordados, rebosan en lágrimas de arrepentimiento y pena, aquella imagen me torturaría en la noche, y no podría dormir por meditar tanto en su impotencia y tristeza.

No halla ninguna palabra que decir, está en blanco, se han agotado sus disculpas, sospecho que si habla no terminara la oracion cuando se quiebre su voz. Su mirada habló y me dijo tantas cosas, cosas que me hicieron botar más lagrimas sin siquiera pestañear…

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero yo no podía hablar, no podía, algo en mi garganta me impedía formular las oraciones que quería, quería decirle lo mal que me sentía por él, lo horrible que era todo esto, desearía poder ayudarlo de algún modo, pero siempre que intento sale perjudicado él y yo. Los dos. Su gobierno no me quiere, me repele, lo aísla lejos de mí.

 **\- David…-** El pronuncia mi nombre con mucha lentitud, como si intentar acariciar cada letra, parpadeo y boto las ultimas lagrimas que puedo, me duelen los ojos, me duele la garganta, el estómago. **– Por favor…**

Dice y veo como cierra los ojos, gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Como baja sus parpados y ve al suelo esperando que responda a sus disculpas, a sus innumerables "lo siento" y comprenda su posición.

Por favor entiende la mía. Estoy…tan _molesto_ , tan _enojado_ , tan _triste._ Me duele el alma.

Sé que si lo disculpo le brindare paz, le daré sosiego porque lo único que lo atormenta es que yo termine odiándolo, despreciándolo por lo que está pasando, cree que lo culpare por los cientos de personas que han deportado a mi país. Piensa que lo odiare. Esta tan asustado de que no responda…de que no lo disculpe.

Tardo tanto tiempo en responder que veo como se agacha lentamente y cubre su rostro con las manos, en una posición de tormento, el esta tan perturbado. Tan turbado. Por inercia y con horrible dolor en mi pecho me agache, y me acerco a él. No puedo imaginar lo que está sufriendo con esto, lo que le estoy provocando por mi falta de respuesta, piensa que estoy molesto con él, que lo odio y eso no me complace, de hecho me entristece más.

Esta temblando y yo solo quiero abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pueda hasta que todo esto termine, hasta que se sienta otra vez seguro, hasta que vuelva a sonreír, hasta que el brillo vuelva a sus ojos, hasta que seamos como antes. Lo abrazo con fuerza pero no deja de temblar si no que ahora gimotea, y contiene los gemidos de su tristeza. Retuerce sus dedos en mi camisa, y se mueve para abrazarme del cuello de la forma más fuerte que recuerdo, está llorando audiblemente sobre mi hombro, yo lloro en silencio; entierro mi rostro en su cabello negro, jamás desee estar tan cerca de alguien en mi vida como en ese momento.

Como puede me repite que lo siente, y solo puedo sentir como sus lágrimas manchan mi camisa y noto que las mías están humedeciendo su cabello. Asiento pero el parece no percibirlo.

 **\- Tranquilo.** – Le dije una vez controle mi voz, pero no podía dejar de llorar **\- Julián, sé que lo tienes, yo también lo siento, lamento por no hacer nada ahora.**

Supe enseguida que eso lo altero un poco por que ahora había ocultado su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro-cuello y no se separó de allí en largo rato que estuvo llorando. No está llorando por los problemas fronterizos nada más, está tan turbado por tantos, tantos problemas. No me moví ni un centímetro, no quería alejarme de él, no quería y mi mente me repetía que no lo hiciera. Que no. y no, no, no.

Venezuela estaba tan roto, tan…desprendido, en pedazos, lo abrace tan fuerte queriendo pegar todas esas piezas, queriendo repararlo. No soporto verlo así, sentirlo tan vulnerable, tan débil, esta no es su naturaleza. No lo es. Yo lo conozco, lo han aísla a este estado. Pero sé que puede con todo esto, sé que podrá salir de todo este tormento, sé que puede, sé que lo hará. Lo conozco.

Pronto dejo de moverse, dejo de temblar y de llorar, esta pesado en mis brazos, no se mueve para nada, me preocupo un tanto por qué no lo sentí. Estaba tan aturdido en mi llanto silencioso y con mi rostro enterrado en su cabello que no me fije en que momento dejó de moverse. Cuando lo moví y vi su rostro me percate que se había quedado dormido de llanto. Ya no llora más, y tampoco ha dormido bien, sus ojeras me lo dicen sin palabras, por lo menos ahora su rostro refleja más serenidad.

Me moví hasta quedar apoyado de la pared y lo arregle de modo de que pudiera abrazarlo en una posición cómoda para mí y para él. Me resulto muy difícil, pero logre hacer que se apoyara de mí y yo de él. Apoye su cabeza de mi pecho y a mía sobre la corona de su cabeza. Aún estoy turbado.

Sin embargo, no quiero sentirme así, no en ese momento, quiero dormir, quiero dormir eternamente con él en mis brazos. Me siento extrañamente cansado, llorar agota demasiado. No importa la edad que tenga desahogarme de esta manera agota demasiado.

Al cerrar mis ojos las últimas gotas saladas caen en su cabello negro. Lo abrace con fuerza. Aun dormido quería hacerle sentir que estaba seguro, que no lo odiaba, que no lo culpaba ni juzgaba, que lo seguía queriendo y que por sobre todo, que tenía fe en él.

* * *

Me siento muy mal por todo lo que esta pasando en mi pais, y por que no solo eso nos afecte a nosotros si no a Colombia.

En fin. Nos vemos.

DamistaH.


End file.
